botor_like_pvz2fandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Conceal-mint
|file = png |large = 100 }} Conceal-mint is a Power Mint plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. When planted, several zombies are dragged down like how a Grimrose does, except for machines and Gargantuars. It also powers all shadow plants on-screen (including the ones placed after it), and gives the Conceal-mint Family plants a significant statistical boost. Conceal-mint Family plants include: *Dusk Lobber *Grimrose *Moonflower *Nightshade *Shadow Peashooter *Shadow-shroom Like other Power Mints, it cannot be imitated or affected by other mints. After 6 seconds, Conceal-mint disappears. Conceal-mint can be obtained with 100 mints in the Store when it is available. Origins Conceal-mint is based on the "''Lamiaceae''." (also known as "mint") Conceal-mint's name is a pun on the word "concealment," meaning "the action of hiding something or preventing it from being known." This is then a reference to the fact that it looks like it's concealing something, and it enhances shadow plants. Almanac entry * Detail in this board and under the board is all of Conceal-mint's Almanac Conceal-mint boosts While boosted by Conceal-mint, the following plants gain the following effects: *Dusk Lobber will do an additional 90 DPS (with an extra 85 DPS being added to its splash damage), and its Plant Food effect will do an additional 900 DPS. *Grimrose will do an additional 1200 DPS to zombies it can't destroy. *Moonflower's sun per neighbor is increased to 50 sun, with the max amounts of sun it can produce being increased to 150. *Nightshade will do an additional 700 DPS on its melee attacks, an additional 400 DPS in its ranged attacks, and additional 1800 DPS on its Plant Food ranged attacks, and its ranged Plant Food attacks will do an additional 1100 DPS. *Shadow Peashooter's pea will do an additional 70 DPS, its shadow bolt will do an additional 115 DPS, and its Plant Food effect will do an additional 900 DPS regardless of the amount of Moonflowers nearby. *Shadow-shroom's DPS will increase to 60 DPS. If Shadow-shroom is at level 7 or above, Conceal-mint won't do anything to it. Upgrades Level upgrades Note that Conceal-mint's recharge is 30 seconds shorter during the Improve-mint event. Strategies Conceal-mint comes in handy in levels where Moonflower is restricted such as Last Stand levels as it'll activate the shadow plants' powered mode once placed on the lawn without the help of Moonflower. With the help of the Conceal-mint, Dusk Lobber, Nightshade and Shadow Peashooter's damage will be increased, while Shadow-shroom will make a zombie poison more zombies that are near it. One of the best uses of Conceal-mint is not for offense, but for sun production. Moonflowers will produce significantly more than their already high base amount of sun when boosted by Conceal-mint. Conceal-mint's family has high amounts of splash damage. Thanks to Conceal-mint, Dusk Lobber and Shadow Peashooter can easily tear through hordes of stronger zombies, which would normally take a long time to defeat. Conceal-mint's ability is also quite powerful, allowing many zombies to be instant-killed regardless of health. It is not a good idea to bring Conceal-mint into "don't lose more than X plants" levels as it will disappear after a while. Gallery Trivia *It is the only shadow plant that doesn't have an unpowered form. *Interestingly, the zombies dragged and its duration are the exact same no matter how much you level it up. Question What do you think about Conceal-mint? Conceal-mint is my favorite plant Conceal-mint is my least favorite plant I very like Conceal-mint I like Conceal-mint I feel neutral about Conceal-mint I hate Conceal-mint I very hate Conceal-mint See also *Power Mints *Grimrose *Shadow plants